I Still Love You
by StarzNight
Summary: Maki is the King, the best in Kainan. He is perfect in doing everything except for handling his relationship with his girlfriend, his Queen. Now that she has asked for a break-up, how is he going to get her back before he graduates? Maki/OC, other appearances included Sendoh and Rukawa
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Was looking through my Slam Dunk romance fics (Rukawa's and Sendoh's), I realized out of the three couples in the stories, only Maki's had not been written out, he and his girlfriend only went as far as making cameo appearance together, which was a pity.

So… yeah.

Here it is!

Disclaimer: All SD characters don't belong to me

Chapter 1

The ringing of the phone sounded through the house. And then a hand with long, slender fingers and well-manicured nails picked it up.

"Hai, Kagami Residence des."

Kagami Hiromi listened before she hung up without saying a word. A shadow came across her beautiful face.

"It's always the same…" she said quietly.

"Oi, Maki." said Sendoh Akira to Kainan University High School Basketball Team Ace, Maki Shinichi. "Don't you feel guilty letting Hiromi down all the time?"

"Huh?" Maki asked as he tossed the basketball to his friend. "She will understand and get over it."

"Hai hai," said Sendoh and he did a lay-up. "But there's always a limit to a girl's patience."

"Now look who's lecturing me?" Maki said with amusement. "The 24 hour perfect boyfriend."

"Of course I'm perfect, I'm not the one who always dumps his girlfriend over a game of basketball and other stuff. Nanami is contented with my time-management." said Sendoh with a grin. "But seriously, Maki, when is the last time you ever go out with Hiromi?"

"Do I have to answer?" asked the older player as he dribbled the ball.

"Uh-huh."

Maki went past Sendoh and did a jump-shot, the ball went in. As he breathed steadily he thought about Sendoh's question. He then shook his head.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten…"

"I have too many things in my mind right now. Exams, the Winter Games…"

"And not to mention those fan-girls you have." added Sendoh. "You are that kind of father figure that some of them like."

"Sendoh Akira, you keep teasing about my looks and I will go home. Get Rukawa to play with you." said Maki darkly.

"Love to, but he's busy with your half-sister, she only comes to Japan from America during winter holidays, you know. And even if he wants to play basketball, he brings her along with him. I don't want to play gooseberry."

Sendoh stole the ball away from Maki and did a lay-up. "Kind of think of it, maybe I should let you go. Then you can find Hiromi."

"And let her see me in a sweat-drenched shirt?"

"Better than letting her down again."

"Hora, I called her just now to explain. What else do you want me to do?" Maki got the ball and bounced it.

"Did she say anything in the phone?"

"Come to think of it, no."

"Uh oh." sang Sendoh.

"Nanda?"

Sendoh held up a finger. "Warning: she has become too tired to response."

"She just has gotten used to it, Sendoh!" said Maki, exasperated.

Sendoh looked at his watch. "Gotta go, I'm meeting Nanami for a movie."

He went to pick up his duffel bag, then he turned and said, "You seriously need to score points at Hiromi's side if you still want her as your girlfriend."

Then he left.

Maki rolled his eyes and threw the basketball towards the hoop. The ball hit the rim and instead of going into the hoop, it fell out.

The next day

Maki came back to Kainan for extra basketball practice. However, after he reached the second storey, he saw the familiar tall figure standing near the basketball club room.

"Hiromi?"

Hiromi turned and smiled slightly. Her long black wavy hair shone softly under the sunlight. "Hi Shinichi, I knew you would be here."

"What is it? I'm sorry about yesterday, but Sendoh suddenly called me to… hora, I shall make it up to you next time…"

"There's no need." said Hiromi suddenly.

Maki blinked.

"Shinichi… let's break up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maplerivers: Yup, it is the same universe, but the timeline is different, if I go according to the timeline, Maki and Sendoh would be in university by now, which is not very fun.

Emma yang: Thank you! I like Maki too~

Dull grey clouds with soft thunder covered up the sky slowly.

And that reflected Maki's mood perfectly.

It was two days after the break-up. Maki came back to school again for basketball practice, and when it was over, he came out of the Sports Hall, only to see Hiromi coming out of the school block nearby after a make-up class.

At first, he wanted to go and greet her, but he stood at his place.

Hiromi caught sight of him and for a moment, her eyes showed signs of sadness before she turned away and left the school with her friends.

Watching her leaving without a word to him just left a dull ache in Maki's heart.

"Break…" started a voice.

"…up?" ended another.

"Really now, Maki, how could you?"

Maki looked up from his rice and frowned slightly at the two boys in front of him. "Do you two mind? I asked you out for lunch and this is what I get… how did you two get the wind of it anyway?"

"Aida." said Sendoh simply.

"Miharu." said Rukawa, naming his girlfriend.

Maki looked at Rukawa. "And how did my half-sister know about this? I didn't even call her."

"Hiromi told her." answered Rukawa. "And she told me."

"You know girls, things like this could spread around quickly." said Sendoh helpfully.

"Matte, did you just say Aida?" asked Maki and he then ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Great, I bet the whole high-school basketball realm knows about this by now."

"Hmm, maybe, if he doesn't shot his mouth off to that reporter sister of his." said Sendoh, smiling.

(Maki sweatdropped)

"I didn't ask for a break-up in the first place, Hiromi did." he said quietly.

"Told you, there's a limit to a girl's patience." said Sendoh.

"You did?" asked Rukawa.

"But he didn't listen." said Sendoh and ate a few mouthfuls of rice.

"Too bad."

"Don't rub it in." said Maki and leaned back on his seat, sighing again. "I do admit that I have neglected her a bit too much lately…"

"Honto? Who was the one who said that he couldn't remember when was his last date…" said Sendoh to no one in particular.

Maki heard it and his spirits sank.

"Terrible." commented Rukawa, and he was looking at Maki when he said that.

Avoiding Rukawa's stare, Maki said quietly, "I was busy."

"Bad excuse." said Rukawa and Sendoh in unison, even their accusing expressions were the same.

Maki blinked at the two Aces. It was not everyday that they actually agreed on something.

"How long had you been together with Hiromi-san?" asked Sendoh.

Maki thought for a while. "Since the last year of junior high…"

"No wonder, you had been with her for too long, you started to take her for granted." analysed Sendoh.

Maki frowned. "I didn't."

Sendoh forgot about his lunch and leaned forward, looking at Maki. "Honto? Ja, let me ask you, what is her favourite colour?"

Maki put his hand on his chin as he thought. "Pink? No…. blue? No, that's not right…red… no, that was a long time ago…"

"Err, never mind. How about her favourite animal?" asked Sendoh.

"Deer, I think."

"I heard from Miharu that Hiromi told her, her favourite animal was the peacock and her favourite colour was purple." said Rukawa in his usual tone and added, "Your school colour."

Silence at the table except for Rukawa's continuation on his lunch.

Sendoh shook his head regretfully. "Maki Maki, what kind of boyfriend are you? It seems that you didn't pay much attention to her."

"What about you two?" challenged Maki.

"At least I know that Nanami likes dolphins." said Sendoh cheerfully at the mention of his girlfriend.

"Miharu likes light shades of pink, yellow, green and blue, Spring colours." said Rukawa as if he had known about it for a long time.

"… Am I really that bad?" asked Maki finally.

"What do you think?" asked the two Aces in unison again.

"Fine…" said Maki reluctantly.

"How did you get hook up in the first place anyway?" asked Sendoh out of curiosity.

"We were in junior high, that feeling was mutual, we just ended up together." explained Maki.

"So no kissing, no saying of "I love you" throughout these years?"

"Sendoh, I'm not going to answer that kind of question." said Maki coolly.

"Well?" Sendoh pressed on, not giving Maki any way out.

Maki didn't answer, but he shook his head. "Only when she wants me to. Does it matter?"

Sendoh rolled his eyes, pretended to faint and rested his head on the table tiredly. "I admit defeat."

Rukawa was drinking his Coke when he saw Sendoh's action. "Congratulations, you have just beat Sendoh successfully without playing basketball." he said to Maki, slurping his coke at the same time.

"Oi…" started Maki.

"No wonder she broke up with you," said Sendoh suddenly, lifting his head up. "Maki, you didn't even tell her to be your girlfriend, you didn't tell her that you love her without her telling you to, no wonder she felt so tired, because YOU didn't treat her like your queen."

"More like an accessory." said Rukawa.

"Oi, Rukawa, not you too…"

"I can't bear to watch." said Rukawa and disregarded Maki's presence, he just closed his eyes.

"…"

"Last question," said Sendoh and took a deep breath, as if Maki had worn him out. "Do you even like her?"

Maki was silent, and then he nodded. "If I could start over, I would not behave like today."

"Aha!" said Sendoh, clapping his hands. "So you want her back?"

"…Yes."

"Not as an accessory?" asked Sendoh again.

"… No."

"Yoshi," said Sendoh, and he finished his last spoonful of rice. "I shall teach you how to get her back."

"If it is your way, then I rather not learn." said Maki straightaway.

"Oi oi," said Sendoh, sounding offended. "My resources aren't that limited. Nanami is one, Hiromi is another one. What I use on Nanami isn't going to work on Hiromi, I'm sure. And anyway…. " Sendoh grinned, "you can't act like me, you look too old to use the same method."

That comment snapped Maki out of his gloomy mood straightaway and he scowled at Sendoh.


End file.
